Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3
Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3 is an upcoming open-world racing game by Clover Entertainment. It will be avaliable exclusively for the Wii U and will be released on January 13th, 2013. Unlike the previous games where they were arcade-style racing games, this one will be fully open-world and will feature a storyline. Gameplay Like the previous ''Hot Pursuit ''games, where the player selects one car and races against a time limit or other racers to reach a destination. Police chases have once again been integrated into certain racing sessions, in which the police employ vehicles and tactics to stop the player's car and arrest the player, like the previous games. The Blacklist 12 represent the best of the best and the most wanted racers wanted by the cops in Mushroom City. The names and cars are listed below but the required amount of races, milestones, or bounty, blacklist races are not shown but each show how many you have to do to beat them. The catch is that you have to win all of them, not the majority of the races. You play as Mario in this game, and you have to take down the The Blacklist 12 (similar to Most Wanted). They represent the best of the best and most wanted racers in Mushroom City. They include (not in order) Bowser, King K. Rool King Boo, Cackletta, Fawful, Petey Piranha, Bowser Jr., Shadow Mario, Wario, King K. Rool, Waluigi, and Birdo. The many things from the old game also return, such as destructible objects on the sidewalk and traffic, as well as a few buildings can be destructible. These are called Pursuit Breakers. They can be used to damage cop cars and they can even stop at the damage to try and help the civilians there. This will give you a great opprotunity to escape. There are 3 districts of Mushroom City: Downtown, Toadtown Heights, and Industrial Zone. Cars Also, for the first time, there's a car collection element in the game. You can earn cash by winning races to buy more cars to drive. Cars come in various categories this time around by power and speed: Exotic, Tuner, Muscle Car, Sedan, SUV, Pickup Truck, Minivan, and Van. Cars must either be purchased at car lots or won by getting the pink slip to a Blacklist Racer's car.. Cars can be purchased at car lots for a certain amount of money. Not all of them are available or affordable for purchase at the beginning stages of Career mode and must be unlocked by defeating a certain Blacklist member. The cars also have unique stats, like the previous games. If a vehicle is large and heavy, it is powerful enough to smash through traffic and police roadblock with ease, but it's not as fast. However, if a car is lighter and smaller, it is faster and has better handling, but is weaker. Police Chases Police pursuits may occur during a race or during free roaming through the city, depending on the frequency of the police units in the area and traffic offenses players have committed. The player can initiate a pursuit immediately from the game's safe house or menu by choosing an unfinished Milestone or a Bounty challenge. Milestones are acheivements you need to accomplish to move on. Bounty challenges are also required to be completed to get to the next Blacklist Racer. Pursuits can also be initiated by selecting an appropriate Challenge in the Challenge Series mode. Traffic offenses. include speeding, excessive speeding, reckless driving, driving off roadway, damage to property, hit and run, ramming a police unit, and resisting arrest. The system is significantly more complex than the previous Hot Pursuit games. The manner in which the police handle a player is now determined by the "heat level" of the player's current car. Heat levels, which increase with the length of a police pursuit and the amount of damage caused by the player during the pursuit, add a twist to the pursuit. The higher the car's heat level, the more aggressive the police units are against the player, employing additional tactics and tools, such as roadblocks, spike strips, police helicopters and heavier and faster police cars such as police SUV's. BlackList The game features a new online social interaction system called, "BlackList". It is similar to the one in Career mode, but here it is a network that connects friends for head-to-head races and compares player stats for competition. You can play with friends and people around the world in intense types of races, including Road Rage, where you can compare how many takedowns you have caused. Takedowns are when you destroy other racers and their cars. You can compare how many Takedowns you have done with other players. You can also play in average races like Sprint, Circuit, and Hot Pursuit. You can even compare how many times you and others have escaped the cops. There's more. With the return of Crash mode, where you have to plow your car into traffic and cause as much damage and desturction to traffiic cars as possible. You can compare how much damage and destruction other players have caused in this event. You can compare how wanted you are against the cops. You can rise up the ranks and earn EXP in your quest to become, "Most Wanted". Events Free Roam This is only accessible in Single-Player. Cruise around Mushroom City, evade the cops, and cause damage and destruction to traffic cars. You can unlock collectibles, such as trailers, concept art, and lots more. Sprint An average Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit race. Get to the finish line before everyone else to earn the most cash. The difference is there are no laps and it doesn't go around 3 times. Here, it's a race to the finish line. Circuit This is a race where you have to get to the finish line and go around 3 times before everyone else. It's pretty easy stuff. As long as you can go fast enough. Characters Playable MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario (in Single Player and Multiplayer) LuigiNose.png|Luigi (in Career and Multiplayer) Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshi Bowser SSBD.jpg|Bowser (in Multiplayer Only) 100px-Spp-peach5.png|Peach (in Multiplayer) Folder3000 dk.jpg|Donkey Kong (in Multiplayer) Petey pirahna (SSBWD).jpg|Petey Piranha (in Multiplayer) 5.Wario.png|Wario (in Multiplayer) WaluigiMF.png|Waluigi (Multiplayer Only) The Blacklist 12 478px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser (Blacklist #1) 540px-BowserJrFortuneStreet.png|Bowser Jr. (Blacklist #2) King K. Rool SSBG.png|King K. Rool (Blacklist #3) Wario Angry.png|Wario (Blacklist #4) 250px-Petey Piranha. Png|Petey Piranha (Blacklist #5) 201px-NSMBomegaWaluigi.png|Waluigi (Blacklist #6) Cackletta.png|Cackletta (Blacklist #8) Wartartwork.jpg|Wart (Blacklist #7) Fawful.PNG|Fawful (Blacklist #9) Shadow Mario2.png|Shadow Mario (Blacklist #10) 266px-King boo mmwii.png|King Boo (Blacklist #11) File:150px-Goomba_King.png|King Goomba (Blacklist #12) Cars Exotic Lamborghini Aventado.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo Audi R8 2.jpg|Audi R8 MClaren MP4-12.jpg|Mclaren MP4-12 Muscle Cars Mustang 2.jpg|Ford Mustang Camaro.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Challenger Dodge.jpg|Dodge Challenger Charger.jpg|Dodge Charger Porsche 911.jpg|Porsche 911 Classic Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang (Classic) Sedan Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria Camry 2012.jpg|Toyota Camry Corolla.jpg|Toyota Corolla TAURUS 2.jpg|Ford Taurus Cadillac CTS.jpg|Cadillac CTS Impala.jpg|Chevy Impala Ford Fusion.jpg|Ford Fusion 2010_Nissan_Maxima_SV_Sport_--_05-03-2010.jpg|Nissan Maxima Golf.jpg|Volkswagen Golf SUV Expedition.jpg|Ford Expedition Durango.jpg|Dodge Durango Ford Explorer.jpg|Ford Explorer Suburban.jpg|Chevy Suburban Acadia.jpg|GMC Acadia Cadillac Escalade.jpg|Cadillac Escalade Toyota Sequoia.jpg|Toyota Sequoia Pickup Truck F-150.jpg|Ford F-150 Dodge Ram.jpg|Dodge Ram Silverado.jpg|Chevy Silverado F-250.jpg|Ford F-250 Super Duty Minivan Caravan.jpg|Dodge Grand Caravan Sienna 2.jpg|Toyota Sienna Honda Odyssey.jpg|Honda Odyssey Nissan Quest.jpg|Nissan Quest Town and Country.jpg|Chrysler Town and Country Routan.jpg|Volkswagen Routan Van Ford Econoline.jpg|Ford Econoline Savanna.jpg|GMC Savanna Nissan NV.jpg|Nissan NV Dodge Sprinter.jpg|Dodge Sprinter Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Racing Games Category:Open World Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Action Games Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit